When Neville Met Romilda
by wimsette
Summary: CHAPTER ONE: Neville has a make-over over the summer and Romilda has her eyes set on him. Chapter Two: It's up! : Skip to this for the M rating, winkwink. AU and Smutty
1. Chapter 1

Neville and Romilda

Just a little one-shot to get me pumped for writing my English research paper. -- Blegh!

Romilda had a secret obsession, an obsession she was quite unwilling to admit to anyone, even to herself for a good time. Harry Potter, or the Boy-Who-Rejected-Her, as she'd come to know him, had just turned out to be another stupid boy. There seemed to be a lot of those in Hogwarts, come to think of it, but after a year of searching and yearning for various boys, she'd finally found _him._

At the start of a new year they'd met on the train; a tall, lean, devilishly handsome young man and a power-driven, devious, and not to mention, quite developed, young woman (as she'd come to learn from seeing her peers in the showers). It was mid-way through the trip, and most of the students were still in their regular attire. The trolley witch was passing and Romilda had just stepped from her compartment to buy something when she saw him approaching. Thinking quickly, she stepped between the trolley and the wall, virtually blocking his way unless he passed very close to her.

Neville was hesitant to pass, seeing the girl he recognized as Harry Potter's stalker from the previous year standing between him and the nearest lavatory. Romilda smiled flirtatiously up at him and he grinned sheepishly back, a cute yet sexy smile, Romilda decided. As the trolley witch became distracted with customers Romilda beckoned seductively for him to step through the small passageway.

Letting the grin drop from his face, Neville felt his face turn pink as Romilda pressed up against the wall and smiled at him with a cocked eyebrow. He swallowed his natural lust-at-first-sight notions and took a step toward the trolley. Romilda nodded encouragingly and said quietly, "Don't worry, I won't bite," adding in her mind, '_Unless you want me to…_'

Neville sucked in his now-lean stomach (he'd taken to boycotting his grandma's horrifying creations and had bought a vegetarian cookbook over the summer) and proceeded to take a step past her so that he was essentially straddling this girl he'd never met before. He breathed in nervously and Romilda leaned a bit closer to inhale his delicious scent. Neville heard his conscience yelling, "Too close! She's a bit too close! Oh, god! Neville, her shirt's a bit low-cut, don't look! DON'T-" But Neville had a funny way of interpreting this kind of information. His very unintentional glance to look down at her became a very embarrassing peak down her tank-top. Before Romilda could tell what was happening, though, Neville had broken away from the amorous atmosphere and dashed to the lavatory.

They'd had chance meetings other times as well: in the corridors at school, in the common room, and in the Great Hall. Of course, most of these "incidents" were planned by Romilda after she'd introduced herself to him September 2nd and had been trying to get him to notice her day after day. By the time October came Romilda was just about bursting to be with him, and Neville was still his oblivious, old self. After countless failures and lots of wasted sex appeal, Romilda finally came up with a decent plan.

Neville never saw it coming; whilst buried in essays and homework, it was hard to make any moves toward people he found attractive, and he was pretty sure that Romilda was just a fluke. Of course, he'd always found it odd that he often found her appearing next to him in hallways miles from where she was supposed to be. Romilda could never be interested in him, though. As everyone knew, Neville was the clumsiest, lamest boy in existence, and a summer of dieting couldn't change that much… could it?

Halloween was approaching and Romilda had finished forming the plan, and yet was stumped by the execution of it. It was a very simple, three-step agenda that could begin immediately, if only she knew how…

Get him alone

Put on the charm

Shag him senseless

Romilda was pretty prepared in terms of steps two and three, it was step one that was bothering her. There were plenty of empty classrooms, so location wasn't it, it was how to lure him there without being TOO forthright and scaring him (the original plan involved drugging him and dragging him to a room with no visible escape… needless to say, it was discarded).

After lots of deep thought and some consulting with her friends (they knew more about sex and relationships than anyone), Romilda had a solution to step one. They shared no classes, which meant the only time to make sure there was enough time to be alone and work out the sex part of her plan was lunch and after classes.

On Halloween day Romilda took the liberty of stealing Neville's infamous toad, Trevor, and leaving a ransom note with a single request on Neville's bed for him. It looked very suspicious to have him meet her outside of the Great Hall's doors, so Romilda chose a familiar broom closet by the Marble Staircase to wait in. She watched through a crack in the door as waves of students passed on the way to lunch. The note had said to wait until the hallway was clear, so Romilda waited patiently as it cleared. After ten minutes she heard slow, even steps on the marble staircase…

'Oh dear God, oh no, oohhh no!' Neville's mind repeated itself like a broken record. How could he have been so clueless? He'd been convinced that returning to school being taller, less shy, and with better hair would solve all of his problems. Apparently, it didn't work that way, though. Neville blamed his sudden loss of a toad on his new confidence; convinced that his standing out led women to come onto him. This was probably the doing of a fellow Gryffindor, tired of Neville's new attitude and appearance (for which, Neville could hardly blame the toad-napper).

The ransom note detailing the toad-napping of Trevor went something like this, "Meet me in the broom closet outside of the Great Hall just before lunchtime. Come alone and when the area is clear or Trevor gets it. I have just one request," which made Neville wonder as to what this request could be, but he was more concerned for Trevor's well-being. Trevor had been a gift from his parents when he was a baby, and his grandma's only request was that Neville keep Trevor safe. Neville hoped that nothing had happened yet.

He slowed as he reached the top of the marble staircase. Neville knew that he'd do just about anything to get Trevor back, and he had to keep his heart from beating wildly. He descended slowly down the stairs and the breath caught in two throats in the main foyer that afternoon…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: I haven't written anything in a while and I just need to let off a bit of steam before finals… enjoy. Huh… I should probably throw in a pun like, "While I let off steam, you guys will feel the steaminess of this fanfic…" or something. Ha ha…

A/N2:: Bahahaha, see how bad I am at sticking to my writing? I started this weeks ago… :P

Oh, and Disclaimer: Sex scene in here, you've been warned, and I don't own any characters.

Neville descended the staircase, gripping the handrail shakily. Once he reached the bottom he glanced at the huge wooden doors to the Great Hall behind which emanated the cheerful sounds of students eating lunch. He gulped and turned his head to the other side of the staircase where a much smaller wooden door stood nonthreatening and cracked slightly. There was no turning back and with his mind made up, Neville strode briskly to the door.

The clatter of shoes on the stone floor outside approaching the closet could only be one person, but Romilda was still anxious as to whether or not she'd be caught in this compromising situation. She carefully patted the outfit under her robe to ensure it was in place and before she knew it the door was swinging open and Neville stepped into the dimly lit closet. He pulled the door shut behind him and looked quite relieved (and quite sexy, Romilda noticed, with his tousled hair and confused expression) as he took another step toward her, taking in the flickering candle barely illuminating the broom closet.

What kind of joke was Romilda playing at? A fellow Gryffindor stealing his pet, this seemed a bit weird, even for the chocolate-poisoner herself. Neville cleared his throat and said, "So you're the toad-napper, then?" His confusion as to what was happening was wearing off and he quickly realized that he had the upper hand in this situation, being bigger and stronger than a girl. "I'd like him back now, if you don't mind." Neville held out his hand and smirked, the thought of a compromise having vanished.

Romilda looked bemusedly at his outstretched hand and pointed to Trevor, sitting peacefully on an overturned box. "Oh, by all means, I intend to return him, but you should know," Romilda waved her wand at the door, locking it, "that you won't be leaving with Trevor until my demand is met." She cocked an eyebrow seductively and waved her wand again toward Trevor where a small cage appeared around him. Neville's arm dropped to his side and he gulped aloud. Romilda made her way across the small room and pressed herself against Neville, making him lean back on the door for support. "Just one… little… demand." Romilda moved her fingers up Neville's chest slowly for emphasis.

Neville was baffled. No, bewildered, no… in complete and absolute shock. No one had ever come onto him so strongly before, and he had no idea how to react properly. He was pressed against the door and suddenly fully aware of his hot, throbbing member, hopefully not drawing Romilda's attention. But wait… why not draw her attention? SHE was the one coming onto him, she must be VERY interesting in his cock. Hell, he was willing to guess what the demand was and he'd be right, she wanted sex from him. Ho ho ho, only if she insisted- no, _begged_- for it. With his arrival at this conclusion, all nervousness was lost and Neville began getting quite excited for this.

"Come on, Nev, can you guess what I'm thinking…" Romilda purred in his ear while standing on tiptoe. She flicked her tongue against his earlobe and now had both hands pressing him up against the door. Her carefully placed leg could feel his rapid heartbeat through his pants, boxers, and cock and she stared at him, noticing a smile creep onto his lips. He shrugged innocently and replied, "Not really… you'd better give me more hints." And with that, Romilda checked "Put on the charm" off the list; he was definitely hooked. "As you wish…" She replied and took a step back, placing a hand on either edge of her robe.

With his heart in his throat, Neville slumped slightly against the door and now took in Romilda from a bit farther away. She appeared to be wearing the standard black Hogwarts robe, but had it wrapped around her as though what lay beneath may not be the typical blouse and skirt Nev was used to seeing. Romilda's hand left its position holding one of her robe sides closed and slid a hand down the gap between the two flaps of fabric releasing a low moan as though Neville's hand was the one touching her. In the dim candlelight Neville made out a matching set of lacy red bra and panties, nothing else on Romilda's body. He held himself back from leaping across the closet immediately but a jolt ran through his body and Romilda and him both could tell just how excited he was.

"Nev- you don't mind if I call you that, right? Nev, I've had my eye on you for a long time now." Romilda let her other hand leave the robe's edge and now her lingerie was very plainly in view. "Now tell me, can you really not guess what it is a girl like me would want from a man like yourself?" Romilda stood there, hands on hips, slightly pouted lips, and waited for Neville to collect himself. Once he had picked his jaw up from the floor he whispered back, "Y-y-you, and well, I want… let's just shag."

Like magic to her ears, Romilda leapt at Neville and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the mouth, "I was hoping you'd catch on…" she said and began kissing his lips as fast as she could. Nev did his best to kiss back and lightly placed his hands on her tiny waist, however, Romilda wanted more and moved his hands while still lip-locked to be wrapped around her as well. She kissed up his jaw line and up to his ear and sucked on his earlobe while he mumbled sheepishly, "Millie- you don't mind if I call you that, oohhh, bloody hell, that's good… mmm, as I was saying, err, how exactly shall I make love to you in this tiny patch of broom closet?"

As if on cue, there was suddenly a loud bang as the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and students rushed off to their next class or to get some studying in in their common rooms. Nev groaned quietly, either from Romilda currently grinding on his leg while sucking his neck or from worry about the oncoming crowd. He added, "And now with this huge crowd, we can't even go anywhere, or, or do-" Romilda stopped what she was doing and placed a finger against his lips, effectively shushing him. She smiled and simply whispered, "Neville, I would do it with you on a deserted island, in the Forbidden Forest, on the bloody fucking Knight Bus, or anywhere else, and right now we're in a broom cupboard and that's where we're doing it." And she pressed her pelvis against his erection in emphasis.

Although Neville still wasn't sure how it would work, he wanted to trust Millie so he shut up and took to his sexual instincts. He grabbed her shoulders in a gentle but firm manner and leaned in to kiss her, this time swiping his tongue against her lips to gain access. Romilda allowed his tongue to explore her mouth and she simultaneously kissed him hard and nibbled on his lower lip. At the same time she moved her hands up and yanked on Neville's robe, indicating that he remove it. He silently helped her remove his robe, tie, and belt and Romilda had to break their make-out session to remove her bulky robe and throw it behind her. She winced slightly at the small crash it made. They both froze to listen to the passerby outside, but no one seemed on to them yet.

Neville grinned in his usual, sheepish manner and began unbuttoning his white shirt, which Romilda helped him with, kissing down his torso as it began to show more skin. Nev whimpered slightly as she kissed below his belly-button and closer to his cock. "God, Romilda, I never knew how much I wanted you," Neville whispered huskily and turned Romilda around so that her back was now pressed against the door. Millie blinked quickly in surprise before he began kissing and licking down her neck, arms wrapped around her, fumbling with a bra clasp. She reached around and undid the tiny clasp with skilled hands, freeing her pert nipples and breasts. Neville took to them right away and wrapped his huge hands around each one, still somehow not being able to hold all of them, they were huge!

Romilda let out a quiet moan of pleasure as she arched into his hands. Neville took the hint and massaged one while licking around the other and then taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently and then harder and harder until Romilda was stifling her moans with one hand. Neville then paid attention to the other breat, licking around the hard nipple and flicking and massaging the other with his thumb. He went painfully, tantalizingly slow at first, until Millie said in hushed tones, "Please, pleeaasseee, Nev, I can't take that, Gods you're so good," and he caved a bit and went faster and faster until he had sucked her breast enough.

They both wanted more and Neville moved up to her neck and rested his head on it for a moment while his hands moved to the sides of her panties. Romilda could hardly take more of this kind of teasing and she ripped off her underwear for him, freeing her completely of clothes. Neville was still wearing pants, however, which Romilda resolved by pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers, letting his full, hard erection spring free. She licked her lips slightly and reached down to run her fingers softly down the length of it. With Nev's head still on her shoulder, he let out a muffled sigh and pulled her other hand up to his mouth. He suckled her fingers and got them good and wet before moving the hand back to his member and guiding her in a few good pumps before he took over in preparing her more.

Neville let Millie wet his fingers and he moved down and inserted the pointer into her while holding her arched back. "Oohh, more, gimme more, Nev…" Romilda moaned and Neville responded by adding a second finger and beginning to pump faster and faster. Millie clutched his hair and threw her head back manically, trying to help him by moving with him and trying to get his fingers as far in as possible. She held back screams of pleasure as Nev inserted a third finger, stretching her and watching her juices run down his arm, licking them up when he could. He pushed into her a few times and thumbed over her clit at the same time before he could no longer take it.

Neville stood up fully and lifted Romilda up by the waist and pressed her against the door so that her entrance was close to his cock and she wrapped her legs around him. "Ready, yah?" Neville breathed out and she nodded quickly, steadying herself by holding his shoulders. Neville lifted her again and put her on top of his penis, sliding her slowly onto him. Romilda breathed hard for a few seconds, before nodding again and Nev slid back and pulled her off of him by her waist. He then slammed a little harder into her and she her head flew back in ecstasy, so Neville pumped in and out and in and out of her against the door and the hallway was much quieter now. Once they'd been going for a bit and pumping faster and faster, Nev reached up and held one of Romilda's breasts and squeezed and pressed it until she couldn't hold on any longer and threw her head back and arched once more, cumming onto his hard cock. Neville pumped a few more fast moves and then Romilda leaned in and licked from his collarbone up to his ear and he came in her, standing and shaking slightly.

He let her down and they both stood there, breathing a bit hard for a few minutes before Neville muttered something and they were both clean and he began gathering up his clothes and pulling up his pants. Romilda leaned against the door and took in his glistening back and pectoral muscles before she also leaned over and retrieved her underwear and her uniform which she'd hidden in the back of the closet.

Once they were both clothed they calmly looked at each other and Neville reached for the cupboard's door handle. "Ah, wait Nev, what about Trevor..?" Romilda asked, pointing over to the cage and waving her wand so remove the cage again. Neville lowered his eyelids and curved up the side of his mouth in a grin, "Keep him for a bit… he can be a temporary gift to mark our new relationship." And with that, Neville slipped from the door and closed the cupboard behind him, leaving Romilda full of questions and mouth agape.

-Hope you enjoyed…!


End file.
